


almost there

by sengen35



Series: mine and yours [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: kyungsoo wants and wants and jongin tries hard not to give in.





	almost there

**Author's Note:**

> movings fics to ao3

It's been three months and honestly, Kyungsoo thinks Jongin should have had enough by now.

But apparently that isn't the case.  
  
"Stay at our house tonight?" he asks softly, mustering all the cuteness he could manage without having to kill any living creatures nearby. "My parents won't be back until late tomorrow night."  
  
Jongin's face lights up at this but it doesn't last long, a worried expression taking its place almost immediately. "Your father will get mad, hyung."  
  
Kyungsoo's cheeks puff outs at this, a frown on his lips because of course Jongin would bring up his father.  
  
"I don't want to lose uncle's trust."  
  
"You're not going to." Kyungsoo tries again, not bothering to hide his exasperation anymore. One would think them being werewolves would be more than enough reason for an occasional romp on the sheets but no, Jongin made sure of that.  
  
"I'm not going to tempt you, I promise."  
  
Jongin gives him a skeptical look, one Kyungsoo returns with as much innocence as he could.  
  
_"Okay."_ Jongin breathes out after a full minute of staring and Kyungsoo makes sure not to grin too wide in case Jongin changes his mind.  
  
After all, Kyungsoo has so much plans for tonight.

  


  


  


  


  


  


"What are you wearing?" Jongin asks slowly, brows furrowing at Kyungsoo who's only wearing a pair of boxers and one of Jongin's shirt he had left after one too many sleep overs - with Kyungsoo's parents, of course.  
  
"Uh, clothes?" the smaller of the two replies uncomfortably, pretending to be distracted by the pizza he's currently reheating. However, he allows himself to frown at his boyfriend when he sees Jongin still very much on his uniform and sitting stiffly on the couch.  
  
"Why are you so tense?"  
  
Jongin makes a face and shakes his head, taking out his phone and tapping away. Kyungsoo's frown only deepens, a low rumbling noise coming from the back of his throat. This catches Jongin's attention, a brow quirking up and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Mom." he says simply and Kyungsoo turns his face away, muttering something Jongin couldn't hear but the redness of the tip of his ears was enough of an answer to Jongin.  
  
Stuffing his phone back to his bag, Jongin pads towards Kyungsoo's room, glad that he's left some clothes from before. Quickly changing into a loose sweatpants and a plain white shirt, he silently walks towards his boyfriend. Kyungsoo doesn't move from his position but Jongin knows he's heard him with how sharp his hearing his.  
  
_Their hearing._  
  
Kyungsoo's heartbeat was loud and it gets Jongin confuse, but he quickly dismisses it, resting his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder and yawning. "Let's watch a movie?"  
  
Kyungsoo nods, raising a hand to pat Jongin's cheek. The latter presses a quick kiss on Kyungsoo's palm before walking back to the couch, tongue sticking out as he thinks of what movie to play. He catches sight of Kyungsoo's Baymax plushie and grins, grabbing his laptop from his bag and searching for the movie on his folder.  
  
"What is it?" Kyungsoo chirps, plopping down beside his boyfriend. The pizza is hot on the coffee table and Jongin's stomach grumbles.  
  
Letting the movie play, Jongin sets the laptop down on the table and grabs a slice for Kyungsoo and himself. He feels his boyfriend curl up beside him and he stiffens for a second before loosening up, allowing himself to relax because Kyungsoo's father isn't here to glare at him.  
  
And it's not like he plans to break any of Mr. Do's rules while he's away. Especially _that._  
  
Halfway down the movie when only three slices of pizza were left, Jongin feels fingers under his shirt and he quickly shots Kyungsoo a look. The older male just blinks at him, pressing the tips of his fingers harder on Jongin's skin. This makes the younger swallow, not liking how it suddenly feels all too hot on the otherwise cold room.  
  
The hand stays there for a few more minutes and Jongin slowly relaxes, thinking Kyungsoo was just warming his hand. But he thinks wrong when the head on his shoulder shifts and a hot breath was fanning over the skin on his neck.  
  
"Stop it." he grits out, eyes glaring at the screen.  
  
"Stop glaring at Freddie." Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin wants to kick the laptop away as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and wills himself to focus on the movie.  
  
Kyungsoo's apparently isn't satisfied with Jongin's reaction because not a minute later, the younger feels lips pressing softly against his neck and he lets out a pained sort of whimper.  
  
"Kyungsoo,  _please."_  
  
This stops Kyungsoo, a whine escaping from his lips and Jongin quickly pauses the movie to stare helplessly down his boyfriend.  
  
"Just a little, please?" Kyungsoo pleads, touching his nose on Jongin's jaw that makes the younger swallow heavily. "Just a kiss. Just one little kiss and I'll stop."  
  
Jongin presses a brief kiss on Kyungsoo cheek and pulls away, widening his eyes at Kyungsoo as if to say 'There?'. But Kyungsoo only looks at him, expression one of an offended puppy and it makes Jongin curls his fingers into fists to stay calm.  
  
"Fine." he huffs, smiling slightly when he sees Kyungsoo's expression lighting up. Mr. Do's stern expression crosses his mind and he makes a face, forcing himself to think of only Kyungsoo before he presses his lips softly against his boyfriend's.  
  
It never fails to make his heart skip a beat, tempo rising up to a fast rhythm and he allows himself to deepen the kiss for just a little longer. He could feel Kyungsoo's hands slipping down to his hips and he traps Kyungsoo's lower lip in between his own, teeth scraping against the skin before reluctantly pulling away.  
  
He can't promise to stop himself if it ever continues.  
  
"Jongin." Kyungsoo whines and Jongin's answer is muffled by the former's lips against his own, hungrily seeking for the continuation of their kiss. Jongin finds himself growling when he feels Kyungsoo slip his tongue past his lips, the tip lazily touching his own. The beast inside him stirs excitedly and Jongin forces himself to pull away from his boyfriend.  
  
"We need to stop." he stresses, looking at Kyungsoo's shoulder because he knows he'll falter when he sees Kyungsoo's disheveled state. He's already having a hard time controlling himself, he doesn't need to see Kyungsoo's lips or his flushed cheeks.  
  
"We don't need to go far." he hears Kyungsoo and the fire inside him burns uncontrollably because his boyfriend sounds so desperate - so needy for him. "I just want to touch, Jongin.  _And I know you want to touch me too._ "  
  
The need surges inside him and he could actually feels the triumphant smile on Kyungsoo's face.  
  
"Your father-"  
  
"-doesn't need to know."  
  
It's true. But he swore to Kyungsoo's father that he won't touch him like that, not until he's given Kyungsoo to him fully and Jongin wants to respect that decision; wants to win over his family just as hard as he won Kyungsoo over.  
  
"I want you." Kyungsoo whispers and bites Jongin's neck quite roughly. This shakes Jongin up and he's quick to push Kyungsoo on his back, eyes glinting as he hovers over him. Jongin sees Kyungsoo all sprawled under him and he wants to growl in satisfaction, his instincts kicking away at the remaining hesitation lingering on his veins.  
  
_"Kyungsoo."_  he growls. The tone makes Kyungsoo smile, the air around them thickening because Jongin's slowly running out of control.  
  
He wants to be dominated like he's supposed to be and he only wants Jongin to do it.  
  
"Jongin." he starts again, running his hand from Jongin's arms upward to tangle on his hair, pulling him down slightly and breathing out.  _"Alpha."_  
  
There's a low rumbling sound from Jongin and Kyungsoo arches his back when he feels the weight above him. Jongin is pressing down on him so deliciously hard and Kyungsoo keens when he feels his boyfriend cant his hips upward against him, the move making the both of them whine from so much repressed wants.  
  
Jongin's breathing against him, his mouth hovering just above Kyungsoo's shoulder and it makes him whine louder, neck bared for his alpha to take. But Jongin only darts his tongue out, lapping at the skin as he continues thrusting against Kyungsoo. The boxers and sweatpants did nothing to hide their arousal and Jongin's growl grows louder as he nuzzles his face on Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
"Hurts." he whispers, scraping his teeth against Kyungsoo's skin and dragging it down. The fabric of Kyungsoo's shirt stops him and he slides down lower, tugging the edges of his boyfriend's shirt and dragging it upwards until it bunches up on Kyungsoo's chest. Jongin doesn't waste a second before he traces the uncovered skin with his tongue, Kyungsoo's moans fueling the fire already burning hard inside him.  
  
His cock strains against his pants and Jongin quickly makes work of it, throwing it on the floor before quickly tugging down Kyungsoo's boxers. He's momentarily stunned by the thought that he's finally seeing his boyfriend naked when Kyungsoo sits up, knocking Jongin down so there positions are reversed.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles shyly from above him, leaning down to press their mouths together again. Jongin tugs Kyungsoo closer, tongues darting out to play with each other before Kyungsoo pulls away and turns around so that his back is facing Jongin as he straddles him.  
  
Jongin's brow furrows and he makes a move to sit up but falls back down when he feels cold hands wrapping around his cock, fingers gripping loosely before tightening and experimentally sliding up and down. A guttural moan escapes his lips and Kyungsoo's hand moves faster, motivated by the sound his boyfriend made.  
  
"So hard for me." Jongin hears Kyungsoo say just before the hand disappears and something even tighter and wet engulfs him. He can't help but thrust his hips upwards, a cry escaping his lips because Kyungsoo is sucking his cock, showing no mercy as he tongues at the slit.  
  
Kyungsoo's mouth opens wider and Jongin takes it as a hint to continue thrusting, the pleasure blinding him. He watches Kyungsoo's back with lidded eyes, hands moving on their own to cup Kyungsoo's ass cheeks in front of him. Kyungsoo falters at the touch, a moan coming out that sends vibrations to Jongin's dick before continuing where he's left off.  
  
Jongin spends a few more minutes just kneading the flesh in front of him before hands pull Kyungsoo backwards until his ass is hovering over Jongin's face. Something wet is trailing down the inside of Kyungsoo's thighs and Jongin's blood runs down south faster, his pride inflating.  
  
With hands on him, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo's ass closer until he's practically sitting on his face. Kyungsoo muffles out a cry when he feels Jongin's tongue lap at the wetness on his entrance, the touch foreign and arousing at the same time.  
  
When Jongin pushes his tongue to breach past the rim, Kyungsoo lets Jongin's cock slips out from his mouth in favor of moaning. He replaces it with his hand, trying his best to keep it moving even as he Jongin pushes his tongue deeper inside him.  
  
Kyungsoo's a mess, mouth open as he breathes and moans out garbled responses. Jongin continues licking his hole, occasionally sucking on it before plunging it back and making Kyungsoo almost fall down on his thighs. The younger's hips haven't stopped moving and Kyungsoo tightens his grip, wanting to make Jongin come.  
  
"C-Close." Kyungsoo whimpers and Jongin eats him out until he comes hard on his boyfriend's chest. He's too out of it but he makes sure not to loosen his grip when Jongin continues thrusting until he's coming as well all over Kyungsoo's hand.  
  
"I'm so dead." Kyungsoo hears Jongin say when he's finally moved away from him, knees wobbly and weak as he sits down on the floor. The tiles are cold against his ass and he whines, letting his head loll back on the couch.  
  
"At least you didn't put your dick inside me, right?" Kyungsoo argues and Jongin makes a sound of frustration, sliding down next to his boyfriend and wincing as well because his ass is cold.  
  
"That made me feel better." he says dryly.  
  
Kyungsoo giggles, planting a wet kiss on Jongin's cheek.  _"You're welcome."_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_End._


End file.
